


Ango's Adventure in Love

by Grand_King



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Found Family, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_King/pseuds/Grand_King
Summary: Angus doesn't know what love is supposed to be like.He had a pretty rough upbringing, so when he finds himself on the moon, he is floored by the amount of love he is suddenly surrounded by.This is Angus's adventure in healing and accepting love.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald, Merle Highchurch & Angus McDonald
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	1. Magnus

Angus McDonald didn’t know what love was supposed to feel like. He saw the way that Taako, Merle and Magnus loved each other, the way Johann and Avi loved each other fiercely and quietly. He saw how Lucretia loved Davenport like he was her family. He was surrounded by different types of love every day. It was overwhelming for the young detective, who had never experienced such gentle love in his life.

Angus’s childhood had been filled with locked doors and missed meals. His father’s cane striking against the back of his hand, or across his back was all too familiar. His mother’s disapproving frown as she yelled at him for his appearance, for giving the McDonald family a bad reputation. He could remember with startling clarity, the feeling of her sharp fingernails digging into his arm, hard enough to draw blood.

That was what love meant to Angus McDonald. Love was cruel and it was unsafe. Love could not be trusted. He loved his parents, and that love made him scared, it made his hands shake and his vision swim. But that was all he had ever known. The idea of love made his stomach churn, made his breath quicken and his eyes fill with tears.

It was one of those nights, he was curled up in his bathroom, hands clammy and the smell of vomit hung thick in the air. Tears streamed down his face as he rocked slowly on the cold tile. His hands gripped at his skin, nails biting deep into his flesh. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. His mind was clouded and his body was on  _ fire _ .

There was a knock at his apartment door.

“Ango? Are you in there buddy?” It was Magnus.

“U-um, yes I am sir.” He replied; the words burned his raw throat.

“Carey came to get me, she said she heard you throwing up from next door. She knocked but she said you didn’t answer.” Angus could practically  _ feel _ the worry radiating from the hallway as he stood up.

“I’m fine sir!” He insisted, running the tap and rinsing the taste of bile from his mouth.

“I’m glad to hear that D’Jango. Can you let me in?”

He really didn’t want to.

“Please?” Magnus’ voice cracked.

Angus unlocked the door.

Magnus took one look at his dishevelled state and pulled the young boy into a hug, moving them into the apartment. He kicked the door closed, Angus clutching tightly to Magnus as he sobbed into the man’s chest.

“I-I’m so sorry sir. I didn’t mean to worry you!” He cried, his voice coming out muffled against Magnus’s nightshirt.

Magnus shushed him, sitting them down on the small couch.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Ango.” Magnus assured, wiping away tears that stained the young wizard’s cheeks.

“I woke you up and m-miss Carey and-” Angus dissolved into sobs, words unintelligible between his crying.

“Hey there, little man. It’s okay. I was already up. Taako is stress baking in our kitchen. And Carey and Killian were probably just watching some Fantasy Youtube videos or something.” The fighter smiled down at Angus. “You’re okay.”

It took a few more minutes for Angus to calm down enough to be coherent. Even then Magnus didn’t try to make him talk.

“When I was little- um… younger I mean. Before I came to the moon.” Angus’s voice shook and he wasn’t looking at Magnus. “I lived with my parents. They’re very important people in Rockport, sir. And I was supposed to uhm… to take over I guess. So they were training me to be a good heir.” His fists clenched as he gripped the bottom of his jumper. “I was just- my parents had a funny way of expressing love.” He bit his lip.

Magnus pulled Angus back into a hug.

“Sir would give me lashings with his cane and-” Magnus drew in a sharp breath. “Ma’am would yell at me for being immature and would drag me around lots. When I think about it o-or remember what it was like there I get sick.” His legs were shaking. “I know they love me. I- Parents are  _ supposed _ to love their kids. And so they  _ must have  _ loved me.” It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Magnus. “They just wanted me to be a good son.” He finished, tears sliding down his cheeks once again.

It was quiet for a while.

“Parents aren’t supposed to do that to their kids, Angus.” Magnus spoke softly, though it was startlingly loud in the quiet apartment.

“I know, sir.” The child’s voice was hollow.

“You- shit, Angles. You don’t have to call me sir. I’m Magnus, Mango, Maggie. Literally anything but sir.” He shifted, brushing hair from Angus’s face. “I don’t want you to associate us with them, okay? So no ‘sirs’ or anything.” His hand was running through Angus’s curls. “We can be your new family, Merle, Taako and me; if you want.” His voice was barely above a whisper, Angus’s eyes were drooping with tiredness.

“That-” a yawn interrupts him. “That sounds nice.”

Magnus kept carding his hand through Angus’s hair until the boy fell asleep. He carefully picked him up, walking through to his bedroom and tucking him in.

“Goodnight, Angus.” He whispered, flicking off the light and shutting the bedroom door.

Magnus slept on the couch, not willing to leave Angus alone when he was feeling so vulnerable. He knew what it was like to be alone on nights when the past decided to do some catching up. Some nights he could still taste the dust rising up from Raven’s Rost as he stood in the rubble of what was his home. When he closed his eyes he still saw the mangled and disfigured bodies of his friends, buried under rocks and destroyed houses. His own voice would echo endlessly in his head, screaming for Steven or Julia or anyone who was still alive. Kalen’s mocking laughter haunted those nights.

So he stayed, he was comically too large for Angus’s small couch, but it was better than the repercussions of leaving Boy Wonder by himself on a bad night. Besides, it was better than trying to sleep while Taako was cooking. That elf  _ refused _ to use silencing spells if he was stress baking.

_ ‘It takes away from the experience, Maggie.’  _ He would insist, flittering around their kitchen with an armful of ingredients. Not to mention he  _ never _ let anyone eat his cooking anyway.

***

It was a couple of hours later, way earlier than Magnus was usually awake, when Angus walked out of his bedroom. The noise of the door opening woke him up.

“Oh! Good morning s- Magnus.” Angus fidgeted quietly. “You didn’t have to stay the night.” He mumbled.

“I know. I wanted to make sure I was there if you needed me. I hope I didn’t overstep.” Magnus responded awkwardly.

“No, no it’s okay. I’m going to shower and head down to breakfast. Do you want to meet me at the dining hall?” He asked, hopeful.

“Yeah, of course, buddy. I’ll go shower and shit- uh stuff.” He stood, patting Angus on the head fondly as he walked past, and made his way back to his own apartment.

  
Angus still didn’t  _ really _ know what love felt like, but he knew he loved Magnus. And that Magnus loved him. And that was a good feeling.


	2. Merle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, I hope you like this chapter! I think Merle is a little ooc but I did my best!

Merle was less than impressed at this turn of events. He had been having lunch in the picnic with his kids when he saw a terrified Angus McDonald running past.  _ Why _ the kid was in Neverwinter, the dwarf didn’t know. But he knew that a child running terrified probably shouldn’t be left alone.

“Hey uh, Mavis, Mookie. I just saw uh my co-worker’s kid run past lookin’ spooked as hell. D’ya mind coming to check out what’s wrong with ‘im?” He asked, already standing up to follow Angus.

The two followed with little complaint. Even Mookie, the world’s most hyperactive kid, followed quietly. Neither of them had seen Merle look so serious about anything before.

Merle cast ‘locate creature’, following the spell to an alleyway near the Neverwinter Shopping District.

Angus was hiding behind a dumpster, clearly trying to muffle sobs.

“Kid? It’s- uh. It’s Merle. Are ya okay?” The cleric asked, walking slowly towards Angus. “Do you need healing or somethin’?”

Angus froze, his breath coming in quick bursts.

“I-I’m fine, sir! Really!” Angus stood, walking out from his hiding place. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your planetside trip.” His attention was drawn to the two children standing in the entrance to the alleyway. “ _ Oh no.  _ I interrupted your  _ family time _ !” He realised, his eyes widening.

“Hey, Merle, I’m going to take Mookie to the sweet shop across the road, okay?” Mavis smiled softly at Angus before leading her brother away from the scene.

Merle watched his kids leave, grateful to Mavis for knowing what to do.

“I ain’t ever seen you so upset, kid. So what’s up?” Merle stepped closer to Angus, taking a seat on an upturned milk crate.

“It’s really nothing, sir, like I said. I just saw someone I wasn’t expecting to see and they saw me and I-” Angus paused, searching for his next words. “They weren’t very happy to see me. So I ran away.” He confessed, shrugging like it was no big deal.

“Must have been some encounter, to make  _ Angus McDonald _ run away, huh? Ain’t you the world’s greatest detective or some shit?” He frowned, gesturing for Angus to sit.

“It- It wasn’t a detective case, sir. I saw someone I  _ know  _ and it spooked me.” Angus explained, taking a seat beside the cleric. “I didn’t think he would recognise me.” The last part was mumbled, like Angus was talking more to himself than Merle.

“Who was it?” The kid seemed taken aback by the question.

“I saw my father. My mother was there too but she didn’t see me until my father called my name.” Angus sniffed, wiping his eyes. “I’m really sorry that I interrupted your day, sir.” 

“Eh. Don’t worry about it. Why did seein’ your folks get you so worked up?” He already had a vague idea from Magnus’s little heart to heart with the kid, not that the fighter had spilled all of Angus’s secrets. Just vague comments.

He wanted to hear if from Angus.

“Did Magnus say anything to you?” He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the dwarf.

“Nah, not really. He was pretty damn insistent that you get privacy or something.” Merle shrugged.

“Oh.”

“You don’t gotta tell me, either.”

“I want to.”

Angus hesitated for a moment.

“My parents and I weren’t close. I was like- I was an asset to their business. Well, a potential asset. I had to be trained and moulded to fit their needs?” Angus’s face was blank, it was like he was talking but he wasn’t really there, feeling the words. “Anyway, ma’am always said that she loved me, and what she and sir did was for my own good. And I believed her. Um… I think I still do. To an extent. My father would use his cane to punish me when I was bad. I have scars across my back and on my hands from him. He and ma’am would also lock me up without dinner sometimes and she would yell so  _ loud  _ when I misbehaved _.  _

“I ran away when I was 10. I wanted to be a detective like Caleb Cleveland. I want to help people and stop evil-doers. I wasn’t allowed to have my own ideas or my own plan for my future. I didn’t like that idea, sir. So I did detective work anyway. I spent a lot of time finding lost cats or misplaced packages.” Angus’s expression looked a little brighter. “One day I stumbled across a murder plot, and I solved it for the militia. I thought my parents would be proud, they had very close ties with the militia, see? So I thought maybe this would help them.” He shook his head and let out a humourless laugh.

“Guess that’s not how it went?” Merle asked, watching Angus carefully.

“Oh no, not at all, sir. My mother hit me across the face and locked me in my room for  _ days. _ And then my father collected me and told me I had earned - _ earned-  _ myself thirty lashings.” Angus’s hands were shaking and his voice was unsteady. “I ran away. I found a case I could take and somewhere I could stay. A murderer on the Rockport Limited! A train that would take me to see grandpa before he died, and deliver him his set of ornate silverware.” Angus paused, and Merle suddenly felt a hell of a lot more guilty about that trip. “I didn’t make it to him. He died before I arrived.”

“Jeez, kid. I’m sorry.”

“But it’s okay! I was allowed on the moon and Madam Director let me live there and I met all of you guys so I’m okay now!” Angus forced a bright smile on his face.

“Nobody’s okay after something like that, kid. You were abused for years. Don’t try and bullshit me.” Merle huffed, his face stern.

“I wasn’t abused! Sure they weren’t the best parents but they didn’t-” His voice cracked. “They didn’t.”

“Listen here, Ango. Not hittin’ your kids is like parenting one-oh-one. Makin’ sure your kid eats three meals  _ every day _ and letting your kids make  _ their own damn decisions  _ is what parents are supposed to do. Hell, I know that and I’m a huge screw-up!” Merle let out a small chuckle.

They were both quiet for a moment.

“Thank you for coming to find me. I know you don’t like me much so-”

“Hold up hold up. Who said anything about me not likin’ you?” Merle interrupted, looking confused.

“You did, sir. More than once. And you always get grumpy when I try and help and you always go ‘oh not the kid’ when someone talks about me. It’s pretty hard to miss.” Angus explained, and well, he wasn’t  _ technically _ wrong.

“Shit kid, I’m sorry I made you feel like that. Angus, those are mostly goofs. Albeit maybe not the funniest considering. ‘Sides, before I made up with Hekuba and started spendin’ time with Mavis and Mookie, you were a reminder of what a fuck-up I am as a dad. Guess I treated you bad because for a while there you represented everythin’ that was wrong with me” Merle was still frowning. “Doesn’t excuse my actions though. And I’m sorry.”

“Oh. That makes a lot of sense. It’s like when Taako goofs about not liking me or how I’m bad at magic but still teaches me.”

“Yeah, exactly! I’ll try and be… I don’t know- nicer? I’ll buy you the next book in your kid-cop series or somethin’.” Merle offered.

“It’s okay, sir. I don’t mind. As long as it’s goofs. Though I wouldn’t mind the next book. ‘Caleb Cleveland - Kid Cop; The Case of the Tarantula Town.’ It comes out next month” Angus said.

“Quit it with the ‘sir’ crap. You’re basically like my weird nephew at this point.” Merle grumbled, standing up. “Let’s go find Mavis and Mookie.”

Angus stood too, grinning.

“Thanks for listening, Merle.”

“Eh. That’s what you do for people you love.” Angus smiled wider. “Even if they are know-it-all detective kids.” Angus smiled even wider.

“I love you too, Merle.”

Merle loved him, and the thought didn’t make bile rise in his throat. His hands didn’t shake. He felt happy, and he felt warm.


	3. Taako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I get carried away? Yes.

Taako was waiting for Angus. The kid was never late to Magic Day, not once since they had started. Not that Taako was worried of course. Taako didn’t worry about anyone but himself.

But he didn’t want the Director to get pissed if he misplaced the magic boy, so he dialled up Angus’s frequency on his Stone of Farspeech and waited for him to pick up.

“Taako sir, is everything okay?” Angus sounded…  _ off. _

“Everything is fine, Mango. You’re running late for our magic day is all. Are you okay?” Taako was not worried.

“That’s  _ today? _ I thought that was on Tuesday.” Was the panicked response he received.

That’s not good.

“Agnes, today  _ is _ Tuesday. What day did you think it was?” Taako asked tentatively, already making his way towards Angus’s apartment.

“I- I don’t know, sir. Last time I checked it was Sunday I think? Or Friday. I- I’m sorry. I’ll be over as soon as possible for our lesson.” Taako could hear shuffling through his stone.

“Don’t worry about it, Pumpkin. I’m almost at your place. Take a breath. Relax. I’m not upset at you.” Taako reassured, speeding up.

It took him two minutes to reach Angus’s apartment.

It was the longest two minutes of his existence.

He knocked on the door, heart beating rapidly.

Maybe he was a little worried.

Angus opened the door, hair in disarray, looking quite frazzled. Taako stepped past him, into the living room.

“I am  _ so sorry _ about being late, sir. I lost track of time and-” He was cut off by Taako raising a hand.

“Cha’boy understand losing a couple hours or something, Bubeleh. You lost two days  _ at least _ . That isn’t normal.” He walked into the kitchen, his cloak swishing behind him. “So, you and me are gonna cancel magic for today and I’m teaching you how to bake a cake. And if you want, we can talk about where you’ve been for the last couple days.”

Angus followed, stumbling over his own feet as he walked.

“I don’t know if I have the ingredients, sir!” Angus protested.

Taako was already whirling around the kitchen, grabbing bowls and trays.

“That’s the beauty of a Taako special, Taquito. You can make them out of anything. When I was a kid me and-” He paused, looking thoroughly confused for a moment. “When I was a kid I learned how to make the tastiest shit out of whatever I had around.” Taako reasoned, pulling things from the fridge and pantry. “Besides, you always have ingredients for a cake.” He conjured an apron, bright pink with neon writing that read ‘ _ Caution: Hot Stuff’  _ in cursive. He tied it around his waist before turning to Angus. “You have an apron, little man?”

“N-no, sir. I don’t cook often enough,” Angus mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well, that just won’t do. You go take a shower or get changed. Wash your hands or something. I’ll set up in here and then we can get started.” Taako instructed, turning away to look through the stuff he had collected.

Taako hummed to himself as he worked, he could hear the shower running from further in the apartment. He was making lunch for his magic boy, who had obviously not left the apartment in a few days.

He whipped up some sandwiches and a fruit salad, setting them on the small dining table.

He also conjured an apron for his cooking and magic protege. It was dark blue with gold magnifying glasses floating around.

Angus didn’t take long in the shower, and he was back in the kitchen around 20 minutes later.

“Sorry for making you wait for so long.” He said, lookin up at Taako.

“All good, Pumpkin. I made you some lunch. Eat that first and then we’ll talk cake, okay?” Taako sat at the dining table, his own fruit salad half-eaten in front of him.

“You didn’t have to do that, sir.” Angus argued weakly, sitting beside Taako and digging into his sandwiches.

They ate in silence, Angus was too busy enjoying the first proper meal (potentially first meal full stop) that he had eaten in days to be making conversation, and Taako was happy to just sit back and wait for Ango to finish his meal.

“Thank you for lunch, sir! I didn’t even know I had half of those things in my kitchen!” Angus exclaimed, taking the dishes to the sink to wash up.

Taako walked over to the sink to wash his hands properly, smiling subtly at the slightly bewildered look on Angus’s face.

“Yeah, I guess Lucretia keeps your cupboards well stoked, huh? Put on your apron, and make sure your hands are clean. Wash them with  _ soap, _ not magic. At least 20 seconds.” Taako insisted, rolling up his sleeves and walking over to the bench full of baking goods.

“What are we making, sir?” Angus popped up beside him as Taako was sorting the ingredients into sections.

“Uh, we are making a vanilla rainbow layer funfetti cake with cream cheese icing and a caramel glaze.” Taako mumbled, counting something off on his hand.

“That sounds like a lot, sir. Do we really have everything we need here?” Angus asked, glancing at the various bags and bottles with a dubious expression.

“Oh, natch. Might need to grab something from my place for the frosting but I can just call Maggie and make him bring it when we need it.” The elf shrugged, handing Angus a measuring cup. “Measure me 3 and ¾ of a cup of that flour please?” He requested, already measuring out the salt, baking soda and baking powder. “Don’t forget to sift it before you put it in the bowl. We want a fluffy cake.”

They worked well together, chatting about magic theory and cooking theory while they measured and mixed the batter.

“So hypothetically, if I wanted to  _ cook _ a raw spell component and then try casting with it-”

“Absolutely  _ not _ , Agnes!”

When the mixture was smooth, Taako produced six bowls from the cupboard.  _ Why  _ Angus had six bowls, he did not know.

“Split the mixture evenly between these and we can colour them to make our rainbow layers.” Taako instructed, stepping back and wiping his flour-covered hands on his apron.

He watched with a careful eye as Angus split the batter into the bowls, trying his best to get each one even.

“Perfect!” Taako took the bowl from Angus and set it aside. “Now- colours! Do you want a traditional rainbow? Pastel? Random colours? A specific pattern?”

Angus was almost overwhelmed with the choices that his mentor was throwing at him.

“Mhm, a pastel rainbow sounds nice sir!” He decided, picking up the food dye.

“Okay, D'jangus. Remember only two drops of colour or it’ll be too bright for pastels.” The wizard cautioned.

They ended up with almost neon layers.

Angus didn’t mind.

“Okay, while that bakes I think we ought to have a little chat, my little man.” 

Angus nodded, setting the timer for 20 minutes.

They sat at the dining table again.

“Look, Agnes, ch’boy knows how fucked up families can be. And from what I’ve heard Maggie and Merle grumbling about to one another, so do you.” Taako began, watching as Angus shifted nervously. “My parents died when I was very little, by both elf and human standards. They were not good people. I was sent to live with my aunt, and it was amazing, for a while. She taught me how to cook, how to do magic. Everything. I learnt how to sew and do makeup from her. It was amazing.” He smiled wistfully. 

“She sounds like a lovely person.” Angus spoke up.

“She died when I was nine. I didn’t have any other family so I travelled around, joined the circus. Travelled with the caravans.” He looked up at Angus, who was listening with rapt attention. “It was rough. I was beaten up a lot, a skinny thief who wasn’t worth his weight in gold. I was only useful when I was cooking and I certainly didn’t have the means to make a decadent dessert on the road.” He chuckled under his breath.

“My parents aren’t good people either.” Angus admitted quietly, tapping his fingers against the table softly. “Merle said that they abused me. And I guess Magnus tried to tell me that too I think. I don’t want to believe it.” He admitted quietly. “I don’t want people to think I’m weak or that I- that I’m  _ damaged. _ ” He looked up from the table, meeting Taako’s eyes.

“You aren’t weak because of what they did to you, or because you need help. I tried for so long to push down my emotions and be  _ strong _ and it did was break me more. You can’t heal if you don’t talk about what happened, Pumpkin.” Taako reasoned, reaching over and taking one of Angus’s hands in his own. “You have 200 people on this fake fucking moon who would straight up murder for you, my guy. You can talk to us.” That made Angus laugh, which made Taako smile.

“Sir, do you know any spells that can heal scars?” The wizard-in-training asked, biting his lip nervously.

“Unfortunately not, homie. All Taako knows is cosmetic spells. And they are waaay above your level.” Angus visibly deflated. “I do have a lotion that can fade scars though. They won’t disappear completely. But they will fade.” He added, watching Angus brighten immediately.

“Oh, thank you sir!”

“Call me sir one more time and I take away magic lessons forever, Agnes.”

Taako didn’t ask for details about what his parents did.

“So how come you’ve been locked up here for days without realising it?” He asked, polishing his nails on the fabric of his apron.

Angus gulped audibly.

“It’s difficult to explain.”

“Try me.”

“On really bad days I get kind of stuck in my head. Like… I know what’s going on around me most of the time! But I’m on autopilot. I’m doing everything but I don’t really feel it. It’s like I’m not there or I’m watching the world through a videogame and someone else has the controller.” He bit his lip, thinking hard. “I can’t really explain it but sometimes hours will go by and I won’t realise. Or I guess, days too. It usually isn’t this bad though.” Angus did his best to explain, not sure he even understood it himself.

“Ah, dissociation. That is trauma one-oh-one, homie. Your brain is basically saying ‘Can’t deal right now. Checking out until I feel safe!’ Happens to me too.” Taako knew it was more complicated than that, but hey, how else could a simple idiot wizard explain complicated brain function to a ten-year-old?

“So it’s… normal?” Angus ventured cautiously.

“For us, yeah. Not especially for people without trauma.” Taako hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe we should set you up with some fantasy Psychiatrist so you can talk about this shit with a professional. I know a really great clinic we can visit planetside.” He offered, drumming against the table.

“I think that’s a good idea. Dissociation is scary sometimes. And talking to you three has really helped me feel more okay.”

The timer went off, startling both of them.

“Gotta let that cool while we make the icing. I’ll shoot Mags a text to bring over some of the stuff for frosting.” Taako said, stone already in hand.

Angus carefully removed the cake tray from the oven, setting it on the bench and waiting for Taako to help hip transfer it onto the cooling rack. Once the cake was on the cooling rack, they began to wash the dishes, waiting for Magnus to arrive.

“So you’re sure that I can’t mix components into a cake or something and then use that for spells?” Angus asked, teasing more than knowledge searching.

“For the last time,  _ no _ . You will end up  _ dead _ if you fuck around with arcana too much.” Taako laughed, flicking soapy water at his student.

Magnus interrupted before they could start a full-on water fight.

“The door was open. I have the stuff!” He called, waltzing into the kitchen holding a bag of things. “Ooh, rainbow cake! Can I have some?” He asked, inching closer to the cooling confectionary.

Taako and Angus spoke simultaneously.

“Fuck off, Maggie you didn’t make it.”

“This cake is for magic boys only, sir!”

Magnus left quickly after that, quite dejected.

“Thank you for checking up on me, Taako. I’m sorry I worried you.” Angus said, mixing together the ingredients for the frosting.

“Don’t mention it. Seriously. Taako has a reputation around here. Can’t have any magic boys ruining my aloof idiot persona.” Taako retorted, making a caramel glaze on the stovetop. “By the way, Bubeleh, I was thinking that maybe you could move into our apartment. We have an extra room that we use to store junk.” He turned down the heat. “It might be safer for you if you’re struggling with long dissociative episodes.” Taako tried to keep his voice light, but worry bled through regardless.

“That sounds amazing, sir! I mean Taako, sorry. Habit.” Angus snuck a taste-test of the frosting. “As long as I’m not intruding.”

“Eh, you couldn’t intrude if you fucking tried, my man. Taako loves his beautiful magical boy too much for that.”

Angus felt pride glow in his chest.

“I love you too, Taako.”

“Shut up. I take it back. And keep your fingers out of the fucking icing, homie.”


	4. Everyone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.  
> Thank you for all of your love and support <3  
> Keep your eyes out for the next instalment in this series...

Angus still couldn’t believe that they had  _ won _ against the Hunger.

It had been two weeks since the day of Story and Song. Taako had managed to find and buy a (relatively) undamaged house in Neverwinter and had started renovating it with Magnus immediately. It was a big house, a bedroom for Taako and Kravitz, a bedroom for Angus,  _ three _ spare bedrooms, a huuuge kitchen, two bathrooms and a study. 

The three of them had only just moved in, Magnus worked fast when he had the help of the most powerful wizard in the planarverse. The fighter in question was going to rebuild Raven’s Roost before opening up his dog training school.

Angus and Taako were shopping, planning on a big family dinner. They were aimlessly wandering around the Neverwinter Shopping District while they waited for Kravitz to finish up at work and portal over and help them out.

“Hey, while we’re out we can get you some new clothes, Agnes. I  _ loath  _ to admit but you’re outgrowing your Fancy Boy suits.” Taako said, absentmindedly running a hand through Angus’s hair. “Maybe buy you something with a little  _ style  _ for once, hm?” He teased, scanning the shelves.

“I do have style, Taako. Just different to yours. Nobody would take me seriously as a detective if I wore what you did!” Angus teased right back, only a hint of apprehension in his tone.

“Hmm. Whatever. They don’t have what cha’boy needs here.” He led Angus outside, gripping his hand tightly.

They walked around for a while, more interested in their conversation than in the shops they passed by.

“And then, I was still hiding under the sacrificial table at this point, Aunt Lup and Mr Kravitz appear and scare the s-shit out of the necromancers!” Angus recounted, gesturing wildly with the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Taako’s. “I stayed hidden because Mr Kravitz doesn’t like me being around Necromancy cases, but he was all like ‘ _ Mr McDonald I  _ know  _ what your soul feels like. _ ’ So I came out from-” He was abruptly cut off by a woman grabbing his shoulder.

“Angus Edward McDonald, where have you  _ been _ ? Your father and I have been worried  _ sick  _ since you disappeared.” Angus’s mother was there, standing behind him. With her  _ hands  _ on him.

“Excuse me, if you don’t mind taking your hands  _ off  _ my boy.” Taako’s voice was ice-cold.

“ _ Your _ boy? That is my  _ son _ !” She protested, nails digging harshly into the boy’s shoulder.

People had begun to take more notice of the trio, which unsettled Angus greatly.

“I’m very sorry, ma’am. If we could have this discussion somewhere else, I think that would be for the best.” Angus spoke meekly, kept his head down and his posture tense. It made Taako’s blood boil.

“Oh, Angus. Of course. We can take you away from this… this  _ elf _ and head inside, okay?” She crooned, glaring at Taako.

“You won’t be taking him anywhere.” Taako growled, the racist undertone not at all lost on him. “But I do believe this encounter is best had away from prying eyes.” The elf pulled Angus against his side, removing the detective from his mother’s grasp.

He could feel Angus shaking beside him.

The woman stared them down for a moment before relenting.

“Fine. Angus you’ll be seeing me very soon” She smiled, and it was like Angus could see the toxicity leaking from her very pores.

“Don’t fucking count on it.” Taako drawled, already pulling his boy away from the scene.

He took Angus home after that, sending Kravitz a text letting him know that their plans had changed.

“I’m sorry I ruined our plans, sir.” Angus mumbled, taking off his shoes in the entryway.

“Eh, you didn’t ruin shit, Agnes.” The elf dismissed, sweeping past Angus to the living room. “What do you say we watch a movie and wait for Kravvie to get home?” He suggested, transfiguring a spare throw-pillow into a large blanket.

“That sounds good, sir. As long as it’s not one of your dramas.” Angus conceded, following after Taako and snuggling himself under the blanket.

He fell asleep less than fifteen minutes in.

***

Taako was nervous about Angus leaving the house without him, or at least someone, there too. So when the little detective excitedly explained that he had taken a case in Rockport, the elf was understandable uncomfortable.

“Only if Bone Daddy and reapers co are allowed to go with you. They can hang around the district and be there if you call their stones, okay?” Taako looked perfectly frazzled.

“If it will make you feel better, Taako!” Angus chirped, packing his detective gear into a satchel.

_ ‘I just want to make you feel better, Ango.’  _ Taako thought, watching with fondness as his pseudo-son straightened his bowtie.

“Be safe.” Is what he said, waving goodbye as Kravitz cut a portal for them.

***

Angus solved the mystery easily.

_ The wife killed her husband because he tried to hurt her after she filed for divorce. An act of self-defence. _

The victim’s family were less than thrilled at the news that their murderer had acted in self-defence.

But such is life. And death.

Angus escaped relatively untouched. He was a little dusty and was sporting a small cut on his left cheek, but was otherwise in perfect health.

Until he met an unwelcome face on his way to meet Kravitz.

He had bumped into his father, who was wearing an unbelievably expensive suit and gripping his cane in his left hand.

Angus couldn’t help but stare.

“Watch where you’re going you-” The man stopped talking abruptly, realising who had bumped into him. He gripped Angus’s arm in his free hand, and began dragging him down the road.

“Hey! Let me go! I don’t want to go with you!” Angus shouted, he was mostly ignored by the Rockport population. Angus looked quite similar to his father, so he probably seemed like a child causing a fit.

Angus reached into his pocket and gripped his stone of farspeech. He wanted to call Kravits, he wanted to go  _ home. _

He had to wait almost five minutes, until they were waiting to cross the street. He pulled out his stone.

“Mr Kravitz, I need help-” The stone was yanked from his grip, dropped to the ground and stepped on before Angus could register what happened.

“ _ What do you think you’re doing? _ ” His father hissed, pulling Angus in close and glancing around the street.

They crossed the road. Angus put up as much of a struggle as he could while the threat of his father’s cane loomed above him. He was dragged into a nearby alley. His father was staring down at him with murderous eyes.

“You’ll pay for that, boy!” He roared, a hand coming up to strike the child in front of him.

Angus heard a familiar ripping sound from behind him.

“Get away from my kid.” Kravitz spoke in his work accent, drawn to his full height, scythe in hand. Lup Taaco was situated behind his left shoulder, floating several inches off the ground. Her hands were ablaze.

Before Angus’s father could vocalise anything, another tear appeared, Barry Bluejeans stepped out, accompanied by an extremely pissed off Taako Taaco.

“He is  _ not  _ your child! This  _ child _ is mine!” He sputtered furiously, his grip on Angus’s arm tightening.

“I don’t think you heard him.” Lup glared at Mr McDonald. “Get your hands  _ off _ my boy.” Her eyes glowed bright red, the flames dancing around her fingers flared to life.

Angus was let go.

Taako wrapped him in a hug.

“That is my  _ son _ you lunatics!” He shouted. “It is my  _ right _ to take him wherever I please.” Mr McDonald retorted, face red with anger.

“I may be an emissary of the Raven Queen,” Barry spoke quietly, his chubby stature and all denim attire making him seem the least threatening of the reapers, “but I spent over one hundred years studying Necromantic Arts from all planes of existence, in our planarverse and in many  _ many  _ others.” He shrugged, smiling at the man. His companions found it difficult not to laugh and ruin the illusion. “If you touch a goddamned  _ hair _ on my nephew’s head again, I’ll put that knowledge to good use.” He stepped in front of Angus and Taako, making it quite clear that he was being more than serious.

“Ah, yes. And the Raven Queen herself is very fond of Angus and has quite the opposite opinion of child abusers. I’m sure she could excuse a few measly necromantic offences against you.” Kravitz continued, humming thoughtfully.  _ She absolutely would  _ not, _ but Mr McDonald didn’t need to know that. _

“And I’ll burn your dick off your body.” Lup grinned, ignoring the exasperated sighs from around her. “What? I don’t have the brains for a fancy insult. I will burn off your penis.” She repeated, flicking a fireball at him.

It missed by an inch, flying past his face and colliding with the brick wall behind him.

They left him standing there on the side of the road, speechless. (And maybe slightly singed.)

When they arrived home, Taako took Angus straight to his room, ignoring the protests from the rest of the family. He pulled Angus down onto the bed, still holding him close.

“I’m sorry, Bubeleh, we shouldn’t have left you like that. Kravitz-” Taako cut himself off, running a hand through Angus’s hair. “We were all so worried. I never should have left you alone in  _ Rockport _ of all places.” Angus looked up at the wizard, shocked to see actual tears glistening on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, sir. I-” Angus was cut off.

“If you apologise for any of this, I will  _ kill  _ you. Okay? Like… throw you off a train and kill _ you _ .” Taako huffed, glaring playfully at Angus.

“Thank you for saving me, then.” He settled on, trying to ignore his still shaking hands.

***

It was Angus’s birthday, and he had almost forgotten. His parents never celebrated the occasion, and he didn’t tell anyone at the moon base when his birthday was. (Except for that one liveshow but those aren’t canon so Angus doesn’t count that.)

So when he woke up to Kravitz and Taako holding a stack of birthday waffles, streamers charmed to float above him, he was more than a little bit confused.

“Happy birthday, Ango!” The elf shouted, and a party popper dropped confetti over him.

“Good morning, Angus.” Kravitz smiled at him, he looked a little nervous.

“Uh- Good morning, Taako. Morning, Mr Kravitz. How did you know my birthday?” He sat up, accepting the waffles that Taako was offering.

“You aren’t the only one who can do detective work, Mr McDonald.” Was all that Kravitz said, offering a warm smile to the boy detective.

The day continued on much the same. Every time someone said ‘happy birthday’ a party popper would pop and cover Angus in confetti, and he had a small cloud of streamers around his head at all times.

He had a few calls on his stone, but otherwise, it was just him, Taako and Kravitz for the day.

Until five pm.

When Magnus knocked so enthusiastically he almost broke their door.

He was followed up by Carey and Killian, Madame Lucretia, Davenport, and Merle and his kids. Lup and Barry came about five minutes after that, carrying a suspiciously cake shaped box.

A few more people that Angus knew also showed up. (Including  _ Jess the Beheader _ at one point!)

It was loud, music was playing from… somewhere in the house. Taako and Lup were putting on a show while making dinner, Magnus was recounting his many brave adventures to an awe-struck Mookie. Kravitz and Barry looked to be having a heated discussion over a wrapped gift that Barry was holding.

“Taako, tell your boyfriend that Angus won’t be sent to the stockade for owning a  _ book  _ about necromancy that doesn't even apply in this plane!” Barry shouted, catching the elf in question’s attention.

_ There goes that surprise. _

Laughter bubbled around the room, Taako had taken Kravitz’s side, though he winked conspiringly at Barry as he did so.

Lucretia took the distraction to pull Angus aside.

“Happy birthday, Angus.” She flinched as a part popper went off above them. “I wanted to give you this.” She held out a meticulously wrapped present.

“Thank you Madame Director.” Angus smiled, carefully unwrapping the packaging.

It was an old book, well-worn and clearly loved.

“I kept records of everything that went on during our decade for myself, after I fed the archives to Fischer. I- I wanted to remember everything. I had backups and copies of everything.” She paused, checking that none of the crew was within listening range. “This is kind of symbolic. I want you to have my texts. I couldn’t bring them  _ all  _ with me, but I thought I could start with this one.” She cleared her throat, looking more awkward than Angus had ever seen her.

“Thank you Madame Director.” Angus hugged the woman, who was clearly stunned by the level of affection being displayed.

“Of course, Angus. And please, call me Lucretia.”

Angus ran off to store his new treasure safely away in his room.

He was away from the ruckus of the party. It was oddly quiet in his room.

The boy detective smiled to himself. He was surrounded by people who loved him, people he loved.

The thought was no longer foreign or terrifying. His hands didn’t shake and his stomach didn’t clench uncomfortably.

Angus McDonald knew what it was like to love and to be loved.

He knew what it was like to be lied to about love.

He knew what it was like to heal.

Angus McDonald loved his family with all of his heart. 


End file.
